


Noodle

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannigram Domestic Cooking Fluff with Noodles





	Noodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/gifts).



 

“You honestly thought this was a good idea?”

Hannibal looked over at Will and sighed. “You were supposed to–”

“I DID EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME TO! And now my hands are sticky, the noodles like like mush, and the dog is eating them off the floor. She’s probably going to throw up.”

Hannibal looked down to see Encephalitis chewing on one of the fallen noodles. “I just thought….you’d like to do something together. You can go wash yourself. I will finish.”

Will watched as he turned back to the perfect work he’d done so far and his forlorn look made Will feel like shit.

“Hannibal…”

“Go, Will. I can finish.”

Will walked to the sink, washed off the gooey mess, and heard Hannibal breathe out in huffs as he worked. He wiped his hands off and watched the man he loved make homemade pasta like he was being forced.

He sighed, walked over, and pushed Hannibal out of the way. “FINE. But you’re giving me the best sex of my life after dinner. I mean it, I’m going to be critiquing and cataloging everything.”

Hannibal moved behind him and wrapped his hands around Will’s waist. He kissed his cheek and whispered, “When do we not have the best sex of our lives?”

Will laughed and leaned against his chest. “Touche.”

 


End file.
